


What Is Keith Up To?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassment, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Light-Hearted, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Krolia learns her lesson the hard way when she tries to find out.Oneshot/drabble





	What Is Keith Up To?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380589) by neichasart. 



“Huh.” Krolia was bored. She was walking around the Castle of Lions looking for someone to talk to. For some reason she couldn’t find anyone though. Finally she came across Keith’s room. “I wonder what my son’s up to.”

And because it was Keith’s room, she didn’t bother knocking. 

“Mom?!”  
  
Keith was on the bed with half of his shirt off. Beneath him was someone else. It took her a moment, but soon she recognized Lance.

“…I know I said I’d never leave you again, but…I’m tempted.”

Always knock.

Later. Krolia had found the regular area. She was still scarred though…

“What happened to you?” Pidge asked curiously on her other side. The two of them were sitting at the table.

Krolia gave them a pained look.

“…I didn’t knock and entered Keith’s room.”

“Oh boy.” Pidge knew the struggle.


End file.
